


Nipple That In the Bud

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Dean, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentions of mpreg but no actual mpreg, Nipple Play, Talk of Piercings, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean loves Lucifer's nipples.





	Nipple That In the Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober Prompt? Yes indeed!

For some reason, Dean loved his Omega’s nipples. And particularly one time he was exceedingly attentive to them. 

After Lucifer’s heat. 

There was something. . . primal about it. How hard they seemed to be after heat, swollen and red, the bust starting to swell in case Dean had succeeded in breeding his Omega. They looked sore and tender, and the Alpha would often just spend hours sucking softly on them, as though he could soothe them with his tongue and lips. They WERE more sensitive, as well, and Lucifer’s little pants and mewls were just absolutely sweet. They were sensitive for a male Omega, and Lucifer knew that his Alpha could make him cum just by playing with his nipples alone. It has happened, over and over again, much to Dean’s delight. 

Lucifer also enjoyed it when Dean’s knot would pop over them, having stroked himself to completion, and his Alpha would just dive down, without a care, to taste Lucifer’s sweat and his own release, circling towards the nipple with his tongue until he wrapped his lips around it and gave it a firm suck. It drove him crazy.

They enjoyed rougher play with the Omega’s nipples- pinches and bites and clamps. They’ve considered getting them pierced many times over the years, and Lucifer was planning on getting it done as a mating anniversary present for Dean later in the year- it’s not every day you’ve been mated for ten years. He was already comparing piercers and trying to decide who should do it, all with incognito browsers and using excuses of extra work or grocery shopping whenever he went to go meet with a piercer.

Dean adored everything about Lucifer’s nipples. Their sensitivity, their size, their color when Lucifer wasn’t in heat- rosy pink- the gasps and moans Lucifer would give whenever Dean tugged on a clamp or rolled them between mechanic calloused thumbs, the cries he’d emit when the Alpha’s teeth bit down. He even joked that his mating bite should be over Lucifer’s breast, with the nipple dead center of it, and he’s fairly certain Lucifer had came when Dean made mention of it. Dean still went the traditional- but only so he could touch it without other people wouldn’t wonder why he would constantly grope his mate’s breast. Lucifer would be constantly embarrassed if Dean had done that. 

But after Lucifer’s heat was when Dean loved them the most. When they were extra sensitive, when Lucifer was tired and feeling lazy after a week of rambunctious, let’s-rechristen-the-house-sex to do anything other than make those tiny noises, so different than when they usually play with the rosy buds, that he loved so much. Another way to express his love and desire for his mate’s body.

Seemingly infantile? Perhaps. However, according to Dean, the best way to still enjoy Lucifer’s body when his poor Omega was worn out, exhausted, hole and cock too sore to do anything with them but was still horny was to be pressed up against Lucifer, lips wrapped around his mate’s nipple, and sucking on them while his hair was tugged and yanked on gently. 

Lucifer loved it, loved all of their nipple play adventures. 

Both of them wondered what would happen if Lucifer did conceive, how crazy Dean would go for his nipples and the emerging breasts to nurse the pup. 

Something that they were both very much looking forward to in the years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
